


独奏 solo

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 这是一场独奏，一个人演奏，一个人聆听
Relationships: Prussia/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	独奏 solo

.乐团+学园ver.

.本文有自行车出租，不限年龄，完全免费，只是骑行线路通往风景区并且会因年龄不同而感受到不同风景，如有困惑作者概不负责，请自行领略。

偶然向前踏一步就陷入其中。

伊万从未对古典乐或者相关事物产生深入兴趣，如同他并不深爱他的小提琴。在学园兴趣组报名时却因此被稀里糊涂的塞入了交响乐团。不，无论怎么争论都被会当成狡猾的辩解，再说他并非那么抗拒，如何才能让一个人对印象淡薄的事物感到厌恶呢？

之后他意识到“厌恶”这个词用的过分了。

乐团成员主修不同年级不同，唯一相同的是都无条件热爱古典乐。甚至有人来自校外。圆号手在其公司里呈半赋闲状态，有大把时间可浪费，不排练的空当在校园里四处转转或者泡图书馆……其余成员没那么无聊，只能给自己尽量争取6个小时排练时间甚至熬夜。只是分别来自机械系和法律系的学长们，跨过逻辑、框架和精密性，而让由齿轮或法典组成的大脑因乐谱一拍即合的情景总是令伊万发笑。但那不只是觉得所见滑稽可笑，那是对至美的存在的认可和共享。大家聆听，追逐，尊重和服从它，那种不含畏惧的虔诚很容易联想到圣母的蓝衣裙。

“令人神往。”

他一度怀疑过自己是否具有相应资质，不过赞美主，他有。有人天生适合独奏，有人适应在整个乐团的衬托呼应下拉响弓弦，但作为乐团的一员而存在并非无关紧要，就像是大洋淼淼，是因为其组份中每滴水都打着圈圈。合着“浪”的拍子前进，在伊万是第一次。

说每个美术生都是与世隔绝的疯子多少有点偏激……不过的确，画画是一个人完成的事。伊万自己的生长环境也不算“普通”，难以和同龄人交流，所以在一个集体中获得归属感是第一次……被那么轻松愉快的接纳也是第一次。难以名状的美妙。

息息相通吧，和这个存在。

成员们最多在见面时和排练结束后彼此打个招呼，玩笑几句，并无他话。相对来说大家都更习惯乐声而非语声。因此排练室（学园空闲的舞蹈教室）中的气氛颇为图书馆——只留古典乐或小小的交谈声。对于“交障人士”，也许这样才好。（笑）

伊万一开始不习惯对面的镜子，总是在演奏中不自觉点数人数和观察其他人所作所为。休息时身旁第二小提琴组的学姐开玩笑说舞蹈教室曾有被霸凌的女生上吊，晚间被清洁大叔看见她舞动着长缎带跳舞……所以学园才会封锁这间教室……十年前的事。“…也不知道他是胆大还是好色还是傻，大叔一连看了几个晚上，据说那个女孩还什么舞都跳，拉丁、弗拉明戈、甚至波平（机械舞）…”

周围男生纷纷表示要去当舞伴，学姐说不用呢，演奏时她就在我们身旁翩翩起舞有时看镜子就能发现。伊万笑了，死后当然有更多时间练舞，舞种多也不奇怪。“傍晚放个摄像机吧。”他敷衍回应，仍旧不自觉的望向对面。他不知道自己要找什么。

尽管人手缺乏，乐团竭力完成了欧式排列＊1。一直排练的这支协奏曲中有个弦乐暂歇间隙，这个间隙乐段由长笛主导，笛声冷峻悲戚；在两个小提琴组都在看谱时伊万勉强而不由自主的抬头看了一眼镜子。

用月光或者雪或者雨水来形容显得很俗套，但的确如此。有什么进入了伊万的心，好像本当如此。它就该在那儿。就该在那儿。

接下来的排练变得不值一提。结束时成员们互相道别拾掇自家乐器，伊万却无心擦拭和矫正，他动作尽量快的装好琴盒，抬脚跑向出口，想追上吹长笛的那个银发青年。他还没来得及说句什么，对方已然驻足回头，看见他也是一愣。

青年说他叫基尔伯特。

很令伊万高兴的是，他们甚至没有自我介绍，或者运用其他一堆说法麻烦实践更麻烦的总之属于社交基本规则的劳什子。他们只是自然而然的呆在一起，就这样。仿佛他们几个世纪前就熟知彼此。（虽然这点也在同等程度上令人扫兴。）

———————————————————

基尔伯特不住宿舍，他租了公寓。尽管在伊万看来除了书架上摆满了书和CD和日记之外和宿舍没什么区别。没挂画，也没有装饰物，看不出个性和生趣的几个房间，除了桌面散放着几支铅笔外一切都整洁到可怖。

“明亮、人性化的单人监狱。”基尔自己都这么说。伊万以为他至少会有一个质量优良的小型音响来放他堆积的长笛独奏曲目，结果基尔伯特拿出了他的单放机。

他俩听了三个小时的长笛曲，喝了咖啡，没再说一句话。

伊万极晚才回到宿舍。同寝都睡着了（或外出），只给他留了条门缝。伴随着对发出任何声响的提心吊胆，晚归者完成了简单的洗漱，钻进被褥。

临睡前伊万想着基尔伯特的事。他直觉基尔伯特绝不是泛泛之辈，而本该像他的发色一样耀眼，和他的瞳色一样狂妄。但他所见的基尔伯特只能说黯淡，像是被调低了对比度的照片。不过看向他的眼睛，那深处压抑着的东西就像是行军途中以特殊方式升起的篝火，光和热更甚又难以被发觉，但那毕竟是火，不是能一直藏起来的东西。“像是灰姑娘。”伊万说出口，马上就因为这个比喻的荒诞和准确微笑了起来。他的睡眠也是一样的荒诞又守时，因为他刚好在第二天十.点.整清醒过来。

比起油画，伊万觉得自己不得不把更多时间浪费在荒谬的艺术理论课上。所以他格外珍惜每次绘画的时间。但这次他摆好了静物，回过神来却在画布上戳着不同的红。他想调出那抹红色，但那很困难，并且越画越糟，颜料好像无法呈现基尔伯特的眼睛。伊万有点泄气，但也坚定了他再去见基尔伯特的决心。

“就是这样。”他对着一团糟的画布点着头，以致于刚进来的老师以为他分心去画抽象画而弹了弹他的脑袋。（不知为何据说最后那幅画被装裱起来并挂到了校长的办公室里。）

这次的排练伊万终于不用再分心去扫视镜子，所以他状态很好，整场演奏也一气呵成。一个人决定一个乐团的说法听上去颇为滑稽，但一直在角落聆听的学监似乎也大为满意，（一开始大家都没注意到他）一曲终了就开始鼓掌，舞蹈室的回音让掌声盈满了所有空间，成员们禁不住也开始鼓掌和喝彩，指挥和短笛手跳起来“啪”地击掌相庆。

伊万在微笑的同时瞟了一眼基尔伯特。唯独基尔伯特没笑，只是蹲下来默默擦拭他的长笛，捡起乐谱。乐团的大家们大笑出声是件稀罕事，可那不包含基尔伯特。

伊万离开的时候基尔伯特跟了上来：  
“去看电影？”  
“好。”

预判是基尔伯特会很高兴，看起来的确如此。很难说明，基尔伯特是想笑出来的，但他把笑弄丢了，不得不换个方式庆祝。在墙壁四周的灯都暗下来时伊万这么想着。

基尔伯特选的据说是一部多少有点Cult成分的片子，黑白默剧，晦涩而看似毫无关联的片段相间。不是所有人都能接受的艺术形式，一部分人退场，有人在打鼾，两人身后有谁大声嚼着类似饼干的脆东西。伊万全神贯注，但他渐渐觉得他似乎在看着基尔伯特的人生经历。于是他转过头去想要问基尔伯特，最终看着基尔伯特的侧脸剪影沉默下来。

小基尔看得很认真。

伊万并不喜欢这种亲昵的称呼，让他自己也莫名感到胆寒；但这个词来得轻车熟路，就像他念惯了……说到亲昵…我和小基尔…基尔伯特算是在约会吗？

他把注意力转移到光影中的浮尘上想了一会儿，没能得出结论。

其实伊万并非故意分心，东张西望；一种由焦躁和悲哀混合而成的痛苦搅扰得他不得安宁；正是它让他在排练时的视线舔舐镜面；让他在画布前迷惘不已，调不出对应色彩；也正是它让他在之后一直没能对基尔伯特表达爱意。对于本人来说这处境如同行走在冰面，听着脚下裂缝的高歌，不知何时会一脚踩空落入冰湖。但伊万不愿意后退回稳妥的陆地；抛下枯焦盖雪的向日葵，他被被湖对面茂密的松林吸引，执意要走过去。

也许带来痛苦的不是“不可描述”的焦虑，毕竟伊万比起写情书对画画更在行，即使不成功，他也会把他的感情泼洒在画布上，甚者直接出击；带来痛苦的是他注定不是那一个。他不能揭开封印愈合伤口，他只能让事情变得更糟。就像电影，基尔伯特在幕布上在胶片中看着他，但他也只是观众，无论做什么都没法对影片加以干涉。（除了损坏影像w）

从一开始他就明白这个事实。但那尚不成其为语言，反而被他误解为自己在热恋中被羞涩和不确定性堵住了口。错了，况且这是个很严重的错误，再加上基尔伯特平静冷淡的反应，更让伊万进退不得。明明他和基尔伯特本质上都是坦率的人，不会因为什么羞耻心绊住脚跟。问题的关键不在于语汇或者任何能实际呈现出的事物。

电影放完后他们走出影院门口。伊万说要回宿舍，这时他觉得好像基尔伯特笑了一下。那是个嘲笑。伊万被这个笑梗住了，忘掉了之后想说的话。两人最后也只是沉默的挥手告别。

基尔伯特笑的确是因为伊万，但更多是自嘲。

———————————————————

之前说过乐团的排练并不是次次顺利。比如这次的学园的大型测验，只给乐团剩下小部分人。本以为大家会解散，但他们干脆就地坐下，三三两两的聊起天来。

伊万很幸运的没有被排挤，不过他更乐意当个听众。学姐似乎不仅是前学生会长，也是几个学生社团的主心骨，人缘极好，阅历丰富。她和跟班们兴致勃勃的分享旅游经历，对彼此曾经的糗事调侃和宣扬，聊到兴头上用胳膊肘顶一下别人，没开口的伊万挨了最多下。

话题的重心逐渐偏移，终于学姐也词穷到乖乖听他人高谈阔论的地步。趁所有人的注意力都集中在绘声绘色口沫四溅的学弟身上时，伊万向学姐问起了基尔伯特。

学姐向来是等不及他人问完先开口的急性子，这次沉默了一会儿。

“我觉得你最好不要再问，”她以沉稳的语调回答，“更不要去问他本人他的曾经。从保持心理卫生或保护人的尊严本身出发都一样。任何第一眼看见他的人都会好奇，毕竟他的确是个很特别的人，但不要问。…不管是对伊万还是对其他任何人我都会这么说。”提问者不得不假咳一声来掩饰自己的明显的不快和疑惑。“目前为止……他无害。你要是想接近他没问题。我不知道你是否是蔑视偏见，但至少我这么建议，最好不要去提起这个人。你和他可以成为很好的朋友，这点我保证。但他的名字对他本人来说也是个禁忌。不要去提起他。不要去提起。”

学姐握了一下伊万的手，其力度就像安慰大难不死但哭不出也笑不出的幸存者。可伊万不在事发现场，只能呆呆的望着自己的手，试图理解那错位的安慰，耳畔传来热闹的交谈声。

那之后不知为何伊万在学园里碰见基尔伯特的次数多了起来。两人有时会同走一段路，再分开去往不同的方向。基尔伯特终于渐渐的谈起自己，他重视的弟弟，他倜傥的老爹，他故乡的深林与幽湖。伊万总是想这样的基尔伯特怎么会成为他人口中禁止被提起的存在，但他也问不出口，嘴里像塞了一团棉花。

伊万的话题总集中在油画和音乐上。他永远都不相信那些导读或名家给出的解释，这导致他得出的结论有时新颖有时怪异。新鲜事物必有棱有角，独到也意味着偏执，不参考他人必然让想法难以被理解。万幸的是这个聆听者不会打断他。虽然看上去没那么专注，但基尔伯特会在关键处提问，或见缝插针的剔出瑕疵；看伊万被逼的哑口无言面红耳赤似乎成了他的乐趣。如果伊万讲讲他的姐妹便不会引起争执，但伊万始终没提起。他猜想基尔伯特大概也怀抱着类似的秘密。那是不能分享的东西。

直到乐团一直练的曲子伊万能随口哼唱，每个音符都不再出错他才知道（年末？圣诞？）乐团会有场正式演出，并且此曲未通过还要赶紧换一首。不过大家从未曾因演出而加紧排练，尽管在伊万看来那才是整个乐团存续的原因，但每个人仅仅只是享受不多的演奏乐器的时间而忘却了奖项。这很令人惊叹，就像W学园在各个方面也都令人惊叹一样。

现在伊万总在听古典乐，在画画时，在基尔伯特的公寓里时，在基尔伯特的公寓里画画时；于是长笛手的书架上多了小提琴协奏曲CD，阳台上多了画架，厨房里多了伊万。

基尔伯特做饭不难吃，但那只限于G国的料理。伊万忍不了这个，于是他包揽了厨房。两人计算了一番去餐厅和自己做之间能省下多少钱，分别得出了能省下十几本书和？管油画颜料的结论。显而易见。

尽管对过度的奶油和甜食产生了抗议，但基尔伯特吃得蛮愉快；他甚至开玩笑说让伊万舍弃宿舍住过来，还能省笔住宿费并且有书可读。伊万觉得这里和宿舍相差无几便摇了摇头。内心渴望但他难以猜测基尔伯特的态度，远近阴晴变化不定，能把他逼到角落，也能几个小时盯着天花板一言不发。他还想前行，虽然冰面不再发出可怕的开裂声，但裂纹一直存在，并且他一点都不知道湖底有什么东西，伊万不知道自己有没有完成这场跋涉的耐心。

博物学爱好者在把最后的落叶泡在碱液里做书签，许诺给伊万几枚只要他选好叶子，而临近测试伊万在狂练油画，没时间闲逛或捡落叶或做饭。基尔伯特没吃到早饭和午饭和晚饭，饿得受不了了便叼着三明治去学园画室找他，结果伊万捏着笔在画架前直着身子睡着了，画布上半片枫林已然凝固，灼热跃动如火，画布角落的署名不知为何是基尔伯特。

基尔伯特先是笑了，看见的人准以为他刚攻下了敌.国首.都竖起了己方旗帜，但他又硬生生把嘴角撇了下来恢复成面无表情。某人本想亲吻伊睡着了的画家但又不想惊醒他，最后只是揉乱了那一头亚麻色的短发。不过伊万睡得死沉，并不知道。

———————————————————

某天基尔伯特突然要求不吃晚饭，并且拿回来两瓶啤酒。伊万随口问了一句喝酒干什么，当他看进基尔伯特的眼里时倏忽明白了。

并非干渴焦躁的气氛，其实他们俩还有点拖沓。基尔伯特罕有的翻找了半天滚出一对不锈钢戒指，镫亮无锈还是在衣角上擦了又擦。他套了一个在右手中指上＊2，左手拿住瓶身“呲——”的动作流利的弹开了两个瓶盖；这让伊万忍俊不禁。而基尔伯特拾起另一个投掷到伊万手心，画出了抛物线的轨迹：“这还是弗朗西斯那混蛋教给本大爷的…拿去，必要时可以用来泡妞。够帅吧？”

伊万既不知道该怎么回答，也不知道该套在哪根手指上，只能犹豫着塞进裤子口袋。基尔伯特的态度实在让人无从评价，坦率与否和避而不谈之间有片微妙的灰色地带。

懒得拿酒杯，两人碰瓶后对着瓶口一饮而尽。酒精起效前伊万把身体沉进沙发默默等待，直到过了一会儿基尔伯特也靠了过来。

很奇怪，又很自然，伊万一点都不紧张。他本来只和女孩做过……他曾担心过会不会挺不起来，但他对基尔伯特的身体的熟悉程度甚至远超自己的，山峦起伏、峰壑削立、高草拂风，隔着布料也能感觉到那些线条，就像在熟悉的风景处蒙上眼睛也能在脑海中一一呈现。慢慢拨开扣子，从脖颈一路往下且舐且吻，试图柔化银发僵直的尴尬，（绝对不可能）两手解开裤链钻进内裤玩弄树.根，这当然给伊万带来了汹涌难抑的冲动，可同时又阻碍他前进。仿佛他走在那片注定将焚毁的热爱的松林，不论是抚摸树干还是转动松果或是咬破浆果，都只能给他留下毫无意义的纪念品。

他想要的是目所及的事物永存，那同样也不可能。指间感觉到黏黏的液体，好像松.脂不小心沿着树.干流下来一点，伊万意识到几万年后它们将凝结成琥珀，可那时一切都失去了水分，黯淡褪色，连痛苦都淡得没滋没味。

伊万不想那样。

他自己也快要溢出，终于正视基尔伯特的眼睛询问能否继续。这让竭力躲避视线相对的某人面红耳赤，立刻闭眼撇嘴。伊万不悦的加重了手的力度，得到了腰间的抓伤的默许。他挡开层层枝条，踩上残雪，向松林内部的小湖一跃而入。湖水不如想象冰冷。

现在对于两人来说同样艰辛。相咬合的疼痛难以克服，像组装木质家具到接口处，必须要矫正微妙的偏差就必须花费几倍的力气，还会屡次失败，肌肉酸痛。湖平息下来，湖面的倒影也因为恰到日落而变幻，就像倾倒熔化的液态金子，脂黄橙红深紫漾开，混合，对抗，让人想全部饮下才甘心。色彩瑰丽到夸张，而因为湖上泛起的悲哀的微波，伊万还是花了一定时间才射出来。他总觉得基尔伯特不在此处不在他怀里，在一定距离之外。那是压抑带来的疏离感，尽管两人在顶点同时从喉咙深处发出小小的叹息也无法消除。

伊万非常疲惫，倒不是因为这次徒.步.旅.行，而是不知何处而来的重量。他觉得重力加速度似乎极剧增大，他们被自己重得步伐不稳跌跌撞撞。那种无来由的悲恸和郁闷压得他越发喘不过气。他已经从基尔伯特中滑了出来却仍不愿放开他，伊万觉得一松手一切都会消失。包括松.脂和松针间的露.水。

拥住了一会儿之后基尔伯特拍拍伊万的肩，后者全身都紧张起来。他懂基尔伯特的意思，也并非不情愿，但他畏惧噩梦再次袭来。基尔伯特见他没有理会便干脆利落的将他放平。傍晚的天空很快聚集了乌云，伊万内心原本的悲哀倦怠很快演化为恐惧。

没事，没事，那是基尔伯特。没事，没事。

那是基尔伯特，基尔伯特没那么多花样。伊万只感觉到热气喷在自己的颈窝，双腿被分开，雨很快降临。不是太大的雨，雨水打湿了土壤濡湿了菌盖，雨密集的打在湖面。一切都变得朦胧。恐惧和焦虑仍然让伊万不好受，心脏吸饱了水分像是要从内部炸开，可是温柔又抚慰他，撩逗他，乱七八糟毫无方向的风吹来扰乱了雨的轨迹，湖水波动，还好苇丛在风中岿然不动。

伊万发现时已止不住泪水。他想说什么但哽咽得厉害甚至没法发出声音。痛苦从未消失，但已被赋予新的意义，它们就像是向日葵花盘上的种子，一粒粒被重新排列后终于能安然曝露于阳光下。没事了，没事的。  
（并不是这样）

应该是尝到了咸味，他的恋人抬起头来轻吻伊万的眼角：“傻子，你在哭什么？”

伊万必须回宿舍。他只能摇头。

其实分开后两人也没去睡觉，清醒了一个夜晚。伊万依稀还记得回宿舍的路上天边的一颗孤星，和他幼时在雪原上看到的如出一辙。

———————————————————

天冷了，伊万带上了围巾，乐团的汪洋大海也差不多冻住了。表演近在咫尺，但大家反而更加颓废。学业猛的加重，实在抽不出时间哪怕是为挚爱练练琴，或者其他乐器。剩下的人总有点漫不经心，即使竭尽全力演奏效果也不过尔尔。伊万也忍不住跟着基尔伯特逃了两次排练去酒吧。基尔伯特只是因为吧里没几个人时会放正常人看不懂也不会想去看的古董电影，而伊万发现人多时就放足球集锦，总之二者基尔伯特都爱看。但那没关系，他们一边盯着电视一边扯淡，丢下了足以淹没脚踝的那么多的花生壳。

两人并没有因为那次旅.行而走得更近，比如今天伊万把戒指戴在右手无名指上；那却没有特殊含义。基尔伯特的戒指戴在双手十根手指上都不是很合适，还好也掉不下来。这次伊万终于承认不能以普适价值观来猜测基尔伯特的意思，（可他自己也半斤八两）只能走一步看一步，真的像冰面行走。

他洗干净盛了浓汤的盘子理好橱柜来到客厅，看见基尔伯特窝在沙发里看书。那时他心里忽然一动，央求基尔伯特吹长笛。基尔伯特问不在乐团吹什么笛子，伊万回答说：“想听你的独奏。”

那个时刻他终于在基尔伯特脸上看见了悲哀，尽管转瞬即逝。

伊万很想开口询问，但想起学姐的警告让他闭了嘴。他只是坐回基尔伯特原来坐的位置，看着基尔伯特拿着他的长笛，听见他深深的吐息。

现在让伊万描述基尔伯特的长笛曲的话他做不到。也一样画不出来。那是必将经过时光的冲刷才能咀嚼的音乐，它将成为日后伊万在困境中的微光，成为漫长人生中像树的根系那样静静汲取的养分，成为伊万的生命的一部分。伊万从没想过基尔伯特能演绎这样的音乐，和交响乐团的大家的演奏一样深邃，甚至不需要理解只需要接受。伊万只知道自己会像狱囚渴望蓝天渴望鸟鸣一样渴望这音乐，哪怕并未全盘接纳。

演奏完成后两人只是沉默着。基尔伯特放下长笛爬上沙发，从背后抱住伊万。伊万再次悲哀的感受到，他再也离不开这个人，这份体温和这枝长笛。

“……………乐团不适合你，基尔伯特……你该去独奏，或者让我们做背景吹协奏曲。”

错觉吗？小基尔好像笑出声了。

“老爹对本大爷的最大期望是乐团。”基尔伯特只回答了这么一句。

几个星期后的半夜伊万突然接到基尔伯特的短信，要求他赤脚到学校礼堂。他本就没睡着，在不明所以中还是披衣迈步，脚下地砖的冰凉让他有种在雪地中跋涉的错觉。

礼堂的门竟然开着，当伊万踩在厚厚的地毯上时他终于松了口气。然后他注意到基尔伯特穿着学园制服站在舞台上，高光灯只开了一盏。

他把长笛放到了嘴边。

伊万不想说起这次独奏。在基尔伯特吹奏的全程中，随着每一下心跳疼痛就加深一分，他不懂音色像鸟鸣一样的乐器为何会让他悲伤不已，心脏中注射了一捧细碎的绣铁片，随血流被泵至全身各处。那音乐和那痛苦却都又美妙无比，仅仅是稍微回想一下就会心口作痛，那痛中当然还添加了渴望与没有归宿的悲凉。似乎音符间还弥漫着焦糊味，就像…………

没有谁能够详细描述。之后伊万花了几年的时间试图找到乐谱，而那似乎是基尔伯特的独创曲，甚至是即兴演奏。得花时间才能接受这个事实，尽管伊万一开始就知道那片松林终会被风雪湮灭，被地平线吞没。

这是独奏，只有一个人演奏，也只有一个人聆听。

伊万不由自主的鼓起掌来，孤单的掌声被礼堂极好的回音效果放大后反而听起来像是嘲讽。他只好停手，跟着基尔伯特绕去后台检查线路，关灯和锁大门离开。伊万心问基尔伯特是如何拿到礼堂的钥匙的，恐怕是“借用”吧。

锁好后基尔伯特说要去伊万的宿舍把剩下到天亮的时间靠睡觉打发过去，伊万不禁肃然起敬，银发就像算准了他的宿舍今.晚只会留他一个人一样。也许也因为今天是周六。

基尔伯特随便爬上一个人的床铺，盖好伊万的备用薄毛毯就呼呼睡了过去。伊万凝视了一会儿那规律的微微起伏，打了哈欠之后也意识到自己也需要睡一觉。

“晚安…………小基尔。”

晨光刺痛了伊万的眼皮，他爬起来，但基尔伯特已经走了，床铺和薄毛毯叠的整整齐齐，并且之后无论在哪儿也没有见过他，他的公寓换了租户，自然除了伊万，也没人想起基尔伯特或想打听基尔伯特去了哪里。

伊万感到很遗憾。

-end.-

＊1:就是什么乐器都有的那种，实际上W学园的业余交响乐团还是蛮不错的。

＊2:基尔伯特实际上根本不懂戒指该套在哪根手指上，他对戒指的概念只是“套在手上的圆圈”。也就是说，他给伊万一个易拉罐拉环也不奇怪。xxx


End file.
